warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Plant
Upgrade Progression Construction Limits Upgrade Experience (XP) Appearance Progression / States of Repair Related Missions Update History *The reduced Upgrade Times for all levels in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 25 in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the . *The increased its Health for all Levels in the . *The received a Power System Revamp ( Ref ) in the . *The gained option to Toggle the Low Power Icon On/Off via the Settings Menu in the . *The reduced its Upgrade Times for all levels in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The Power Plant received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of May 31, 2016. *The Power Plant received the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of Feb 04, 2015 . *The Power Plant increased its Construction Limit to 5 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2014. *The Power Plant ''had its Repair Time reduced to 30 seconds in the Game Update of Jul 26, 2013 *The ''Power Plant increased its Construction Limit to 4 in the Game Update of Nov 20, 2012. *The Power Plant received a reduced Footprint in the Game Update of Nov 20, 2012. *The Power Plant can produces a Low Power Icon when power is reduced in the Game Update of Sept 22, 2011. *The Power Plant was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of WC on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *The Power Plants can **Produce a Maximum Sustainable Power Output of ???,??? with 5 Level 25 plants. *The Power Plant's Power Production ** *When the combined Power Production of all Power Plants on a base drops below the Total Power Consumption **All Buildings and Defense Turrets will operate at less than 100% efficiency. **All structures operating at less than 100% efficiency are labeled with a Low Power Icon ( ). **The Total Drop in Efficiency is equal to the percentage drop in Produced Power below the Base Power Requirements with a minimum Operating Efficiency of 25%. ( See Pic Below ) *The Power Plant, when placed into Overdrive produces 100% ( 2x ) more power. ** *The Power Plant does not produce power while being upgraded. **However, the Power Plant does produce 1,000 power while being initially constructed. *The Power Meter displays **The combined total Power Production of all operating Power Plants on a base. **The total required Power Consumption of the base to keep everything operating at 100% efficiency. *The current Power Consumption of an individual Building or Turret may be found the "Right Click" Menu of each. Trivia *Some Buildings, such as the Barracks, do not consume power when idle. *The produces Black Smoke when in Overdrive. *The has a 4 x 4 Footprint. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 6'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : ** Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 05/31/16 ) - Command Center Level 10 ( Official ) - Level 10 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #09 - Building Upgrade Times: Revisited ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 04/17/18 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #19 - Of Power and Strategy ( Official ) * * * Animated Gallery Animated Power plant normal.gif|Power Plant in Normal Mode Gallery SettingsMenu-(04-26-2018)-LowPowerIcon-Animated.gif|Low Power Icon On/Off Option in Settings Menu Turret-ShowingLowPower.jpg|Turret with Low Power Icon Operating below 100% Efficiency PowerPlant-Overdrive-Warning-(Post_04-18-2018).png|Overdrive Warning Message PowerPlant-Overdrive-ICON.png|Overdirve Icon Historical Gallery GameUpdate 05-31-2016.png|Game Update: May 31, 2016 Level 15 Upgrade WC_03.jpeg|Old panel's showing the used power. PowerPlant-Overdrive-Warning.png|Overdrive Warning Message Pre Apr 18, 2018 Power Plant in Overdrive Mode With Black Smoke.gif|Power Plant in Overdrive Mode Pre Apr 18, 2018 2013-10-10 21 29 54.jpg|Power Meter Pre Apr 18, 2018 Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Turrets/Units that cause Status Conditions. Category:Buildings-Resource Category:A to Z